Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 14
is the fourteenth episode of the Beyblade: Shogun Steel season and the 168th episode of Metal Saga. It aired July 8, 2012 in Japan. Plot Zyro and Co. have just met the true identity of the "sea monster," Gen Kikura. Upon their unusual encounter, the gang discuss what they should do, now that they've met him. Gen stops them there and tells them his back story. The reason why Gen poses as a sea monster, is because he cares deeply for beaches. However, beaches have become infested and inhabitable because of the trash and litter the people recklessly throw on the ground and in the water everyday. Gen only cares for the beach, and he'll never stop posing as the monster unless people care for their beach. Zyro thinks he should Beybattle Gen to stop his terrible goals, yet Kite believes he himself should challenge Gen. Gen agrees to the challenge and the gang move to a water-esque BeyStadium to do battle. The competitors "Go Shoot!" and the battle begins. Maru studies Gen's Beyblade, known as Pirates Killerken A230JSB and discoveres something that will make the battle hard for Kite. Killerken uses the A230 Spin Track, which blocks low-attacks such as from Kite's Guardian Revizer 160SB. A230 not only gives Gen the advantage, but stalls the battle completely. The Beybattle, originally a fight becomes a sleep-out where Kite and Gen wait impatiently for their opponent's Beyblade to stop spinning. Outside water even retreats to the BeyStadium and causes no effect. This causes everyone else besides Zyro to enjoy some summer fun rather than the boring battle. A wave then splashes over the stadium, causing both Beys to lose the battle. Zyro then yells out randomly and commands the battle to end, with no winner due to no result, at anytime soon. Zyro tells Gen that he will fight him next, this time with a result of him winning the Beybattle. Zyro and Gen ready their Beys and launch into the Stadium. As hard as the battle was on Kite and Revizer, it's the same with Zyro and Ifraid. Only worse because Samurai Ifraid W145CF has a lower-Track then Revizer. Zyro pulls through though, and in order to end it: he commands Samurai Ifraid to take the skies and crash back down at Killerken and defeats it easily, and also knocks it into the water. Gen, realizing his defeat, then jumps in the water to save his Bey. After the not-so-fearsome battle, Zyro and Co. pack their things and return back home to Metal Bey City. However, just as they leave the Midsummer Beach, Benkei and Tsubasa yell at the top of their voices but for Zyro and the gang have mistakenly left them behind. Major Events *Gen Kikura reveals that he only scares people away from Midsummer Beach to protect it from littering. *Kite Unabara battles Gen but ends in a non-resulted sleep-out. *Zyro Kurogane battles Gen and wins. Characters *Zyro Kurogane *Shinobu Hiryūin *Maru *Kite Unabara *Eight Unabara *Ren Kurenai *Benkei Hanawa *Madoka Amano *Tsubasa Otori *Kikura Gen Beyblades Regular *Samurai Ifrit W145CFF (Zyro's) *Guardian Leviathan 160SB (Kite's) *Pirate Kraken A230JSB (Gen's) Synchrom Featured Beybattles Continued from Previous Episode None. New Battles *Kite Unabara (Guardian Revizer 160SB) vs Gen Kikura (Pirates Killerken A230JSB) = No Result (Cancelled by Zyro due to boredom) *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifraid W145CF) vs Gen Kikura (Pirates Killerken A230JSB) = Zyro and Ifraid Trivia *During Gen's battle with Kite, Gen uses a Zero-G Light Launcher but in the next battle against Zyro he uses a regular compact launcher. Gallery defeatedhwsbeybladesthatwerebeatbykillerken.png eightbeingyelledatbyZyro.png|Zyro yelling at Eight. genandkillerken.png genfullview.png gennn.png genpacing.png genwithouthisgoggles.png ifraidandkillerkensbattlebeingscannedonmalslaptopcomputerhollogramthing.png killerkenbeingscannedonmalscomputer.png kiteandgenlaunching.png kitebout2battle.png kiteexcited2battle.png malscanningkillerkensad230spintrack.png revizerandkillerkenhavingasleepoutbattle.png Revizersbeingrepelledbya230.png thetidefloodingthestadiumduetoitbeingalongbattle.png tsubasaandthefishhecaughtfromfallingintheoceanadstuff.png wwwZeroGggg.png Zyroandgenlaunching.png ZeroGtalking togen.png Video Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Episodes Category:Shogun Steel Episodes